saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Alter
Time Alter is a high level Soulcraft in End War Online. Overview Time Alter is classified as the most powerful soulcraft in existence. It allows for the manipulation of time, being able to accelerate, slow, stop, and even reverse the flow of time. This Soulcraft is impossible for any being of any kind to utilize, as the Anima required to alter time in any way on the scale of Creation would immediately drain all Anima from a being, and would absolutely be lethal. Nephilim are also unable to perform the technique, even while drawing power from Worlds, as the power required to affect the entirety of Creation is simply impossible to achieve. A less taxing and actually possible use of this Soulcraft is to use it to alter oneself only, allowing for the world to appear slowed down, but not actually slowing anything. This can be seen as heightening the reflexes of the user to an incredible amount, allowing the user to make extremely quick and precise movements or decisions within a relatively short timeframe. The Anima cost for this is also quite large, but not anywhere near the lethality of the full power of the ability. This spell is universal across all attributes, and therefore does not have any special properties for any. Spells Time Alter The natural Time Alter technique of manipulating the flow of time. Time, in this regard, is considered a corporeal concept, and can be sped up, slowed, stopped, and reversed to any degree imaginable. The technique is confirmed to exist, though no records of anyone being able to perform it exist. Unlike Space Alter, which only affects two points and a string connecting those two points across Creation, Time Alter affects the entirety of Creation all at once, requiring Soul power that simply does not exist. Not even Nephilim are able to utilize this ability for any practical length of time, perhaps only being able to slow time by fractions for a minuscule timeframe. Self Time Alter The most basic spell of all the Time Alter spells. Instead of altering the world around oneself, the user performs a basic Time Alter on themselves. The only effect that this can have is that thought processes are increased exponentially, and the user is essentially able to see the world in slow motion without actually altering the flow of time itself. While this form of Time Alter allows for extreme reaction speeds and decision making, it does not affect the body of the individual, and while the user will see everything in slow motion, they will only be able to move their body at that same relative speed. Despite it being an extremely basic form of the spell, it still requires an outstanding degree of Anima control and is very taxing to perform, draining one's Anima at a rate faster than any other spell known. If used for too long or too many times consecutively, it can result in the death of the user. Void Time Alter A hypothetical use of Void would be to perform Time Alter. As Void does not exist within Creation, theoretically, one could draw enough power from the truly limitless power of Void in order to affect all of Creation with Time Alter. Though this would depend solely on the strength of the conduit, and no such conduit exists that can handle that much power over the scale required, be it a natural or artificial conduit. Even Void Avatars are unable to perform Time Alter as a result. Stasis The Second Awakening ability of The Harbinger's Rythulian Eyes. Allows him to completely stop the flow of time within a given area, essentially locking that area within the time at which the ability was used. In effect, the area that was locked within time ceases to exist in the normal timeline, effectively disappearing from existence. This ability bypasses the intense Anima requirements of Time Alter by also stopping time for The Harbinger as well, his Anima caught within the time loop and not being expended as a result. This allows The Harbinger to effectively keep himself and the given area in stasis indefinitely, though unable to affect anything that was once outside of the area that was carried with the normal flow of time. Further, nothing exists outside the given area, and nothing can exit the given area, the ability essentially creating a pocket dimension, the universe within being only that which was contained within the given area upon the use of the ability. The only way to leave the area is for The Harbinger to deactivate the ability, which results in a self-correcting time paradox that returns all things to the way they should be at the cost of the erasure of The Harbinger and the given area from the timeline entirely, effectively erasing them from existence. Category:Soulcraft